My Phantom
by The girl you never knew
Summary: "Death, sea, and time never to return." Bianca comes back and when things seem to settle a young demi-titan and a prophecy come and shake things up. Along with a Percy, and some complicated feelings. Is bianca's newly regained life going to end before it even begun?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the rewrite of My Phantom. Hope you enjoy it.

My Phantom

I was alone now. It has been one month since Annabeth had just dumped me for some Apollo kid. Right before I was going to propose. I was so stupid. She had been cheating on me for two months and I was so clue less. I should have seen it. She kept coming back to camp later than usual. She seemed so distant from me. She kept standing me up on our dates. Man I thought she was the one.

I sat down near the lake. I didn't care that I was out passed curfew, I just didn't care anymore. The once love of my life had left me. Thalia, Grover, and Nico were here but they just weren't able to make ma feel better.

The night sky seemed so glorious the constallations gleamed in the clear sky. I felt someone watching me. I thoght it might be Grover so I said , "leave me alone Grover."

"I'm not Grover. " A voice said. A voice I never thought I would hear until the day I died.

I turned around to see Bianca Di Angelo. Her dark brown almost black eyes held worry. Her black hair was falling down loosely to her mid back. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. She was here. She was alive. Bianca was not a ghost she was alive. I stood up shocked to see her.

"Bianca, how-your dead." I whispered/stuttered.

"I am alive but I don't know for how long." She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I will explain that at another time." She said and sat down near me; I sat next to her.

I hugged her. I was so happy to see her. I missed her so much. I looked at her. She seemed an inch or two shorter. She also seemed to be the same age as me, maybe a year younger.

"Oh Percy I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

I guess she noticed the tear streaks on my face and my blood shot eyes.

"Annabeth dumped me." I said.

"Oh Percy. Well it's her loss," She said, "want too tell me how?"

I sighed and took a shakey breath.

"Well last month I went to meet Annabeth at the beach. I saw a blond girl making out with a guy from the Apollo cabin named Clark. Then they seperated and the girl said 'I love you clark.' and Clark said 'I love you too.' Then I realized that it was Annabeth with him. I was going to propse to her that night. They noticed me and Annabeth just looked at me with a look that said she didn't care that she broke my heart. She told me then and there that we were through and started making out with Clark again." I said.

"You know life can only get better." She said.

"Oh yeah, How?" I asked.

"Well now you can go have some fun and not worry about her." She said.

I laughed. My first since the break up. She smiled.

"So Bianca, Why are you visiting me and not Nico?" I asked wondering why she wasn't off with Nico.

"Well Nico doesn't need me anymore does he?" She asked.

"I see your point but I bet he would love to see you." I said.

"Yeah but I wanted to spend time with you." She said.

"Awe well thanks," I said, "so umm how did you come back to life?"

"All in time Percy for now let's enjoy the night." She said and ran into the water. I ran in after her and we started a splash war.

This lasted until Grover found us. When he saw Bianca he bleated and then ran and gave her a hug.

"I felt you were happy so I came to see what was the cause." Grover said.

"I guess I am the cause." Bianca said.

"Well come on we have to have an emergency meeting." Grover said.

A/N: So what do you think of the rewrite? Please tell me if it is better!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry for the late update. I will not bother with excuses because I am never good with excuses. So I don't know if you saw it but someone flamed me and well what pissed me off was that they left it anonymous. I'm okay with flames but please do not be a wuss and leave the flame anonymous. So on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: I WILL PROBABLY NEVER OWN PJO! No matter how much I bribe…..

~Chapter 2~

~Bianca's POV~

Percy and Grover dragged me to what seemed to be the Hades cabin.

"Wait you guys; let's go back to Chiron for a moment." I said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Well- umm…" I stuttered.

"Bianca are you nervous to see your brother?" Grover asked.

I nodded my head grimly. I wanted to see him but I was afraid to see what his reaction would be. I mean Nico would freak.

"Fine we can have the meeting in the morning and we will tell everyone together." Percy said.

"Okay." I said.

"So where will she stay?" Grover asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well if you have not noticed it is about 1 in the morning." Grover said.

"Oh well if it is alright I will stay in Percy's cabin." I said.

"Sure. I will tell Chiron." Grover said and trotted away.

Percy showed me to his cabin. The place was slightly messy but the blues and greens in the rooms had a soothing affect, the place felt homey and relaxing. I looked out through the back and noticed a small terrace. I walked on to it. The view it had was breathtaking. The ocean was gentle and a bright blue.

~Percy's POV~

I saw Bianca look around the cabin. I cleaned up after she went to the terrace. I saw her look out to the ocean. The sea was a calming bright blue. It hadn't been this way in a while. She smiled and I snuck up behind her.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked.

"Yeah, when did you get a terrace?" She asked.

"Well it's kind of a private beach." I said and nodded to the shore.

The terrace led off to white sand. The beach was big enough for a party but I liked staying here by myself better.

"Well this place is beautiful." Bianca said.

"Yup, come on time to show you your room." I said and lead her to a deserted hallway.

"This is the girls' side of the cabin but no one uses it." I said as I lead her down to one of the rooms.

"I have been cleaning them." I said as I opened the room.

~Bianca's POV~

Percy opened the room and I gasped. The room was amazing. The walls were painted light sea foam green. The floor had a beautiful white rug. The windows had an awesome view of the ocean. The bed was Queen Size and had a light blue comforter. I ran to the bed and jumped on it. I heard Percy laugh at me. I threw one of the pillows at him and it hit him square on the face. Now it was my turn to laugh at him. He grabbed the pillow and threw it at me. I ducked just in time.

"Oh it is on now." I said as I charged at him and threw pillows at him.

~15 minutes, 5 pillows, and a ton of feathers on the floor later~

I sat down exhausted from the pillow fight. Percy sighed and sat on the bed. I laid head down.

"That was fun." I said.

"Yeah but I am so tired right now." Percy said.

I sat up and punched him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I felt like it." I said.

Percy lunged at me playfully and we hit the floor. We laughed as the feathers fell down on us. We suddenly heard a gasp and looked up to see Annabeth.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not realize you had company." Annabeth said.

"Oh um…" I said as I got off the floor.

"I'm Annabeth. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah, I know who you are." I snapped.

"Bianca calm down." Percy said.

"Is she your sister?" Annabeth asked.

"Um…No, Bianca is staying at my cabin for the night." Percy said.

"Oh," Annabeth said a look of jealousy, "Well who are you?"

"Oh we have met before. I'm Bianca Di Angelo." I said.

"B-Bianca? B-but you are dead!" Annabeth stuttered.

"Do I look dead to you?" I asked.

"No, but what are you doing in here?" Annabeth asked.

~Annabeth's POV~

I can not believe it! I mean I came here to apologize to Percy and what do I find? Him on the floor with Bianca. I was going to take him back but now there is no chance.

"No, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well that isn't you business." Bianca said.

I was about to insult her but Percy stopped me.

"Was there something you needed?" He asked.

"Not any more." I said and walked off.

~Bianca's POV~

"Well what crawled up her robes and died?" I said bitterly when she left the cabin.

"I don't know." Percy said.

"Well I am heading to bed so…get out." I said.

"Fine. If you need anything I am down the other hall last door to your left." He said and left.

I sighed in relief. It was good to be alive. I kept thinking of the mission the Fates had sent me to complete. They didn't tell me exactly what I had to do. Just that I would know when it came. I had a feeling it involved Percy though.

"Too bad I won't stay for long." I muttered to myself.

I sighed again and drifted into a dream.

~DrEaM~

It was dark and eerie. I was chained to a wall. A deep voice echoed through the room.

"Well seems like I found the little girl." It said.

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Do not fret young one, this will not hurt…much." It said and laughed evilly.

I suddenly felt as if my insides were on fire. I was not able to breath. I felt cold sharp claws dig into my arms. Then I felt something hit my head.

"Scream for me." The voice said.

I tried to shake off my chains but they seemed to grip harder. I felt trickles of blood flow down my head. The claws were digging down onto my arm now. Something was burning my legs. The pain was blinding. It felt as if they were ripping apart my skin. I finally screamed.

~Reality~

I woke up shaking and sweating. Percy opened the door.

"Are you okay? I heard you scream." He said.

I nodded my head no. He came over to me and hugged me.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked.

"Later." I whispered.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Percy asked.

"Yes." I whispered as I rested my head on his shoulders…

A/N: So how is it? Please remember if you flame me do not be a wuss and leave it anonymous. Well anyway thanks to those who reviewed and please review if you can. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just to let some readers know there will not be a lemon in this story. Just saying it probably would not have been good anyway. So sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy and lazy.

**DISCLAIMER:**

Me: Say it Percy!

Nico: Why does he get to say it?

Percy: Because I'm awesome.

Nico: Yeah right.

Bianca: the girl you never knew does not own PJO, no matter how much she begs.

Me: I do not beg.

All three: Surrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee!

Me: On with the story.

~Chapter 3~

~Bianca's POV~

Percy came in when he heard me scream. He just lay down next to me holding me. Trying to stop the shaking. He kept telling me it was going to be alright. I found comfort in his arms. They wrapped around my shoulders with my head resting on his shoulder. Silent tears trailed down my cheeks. Percy wiped them off.

"Want to tell me now?" He asked.

I nodded my head and took a shaky breath.

~Percy's POV~

"I was in this cave chained to a wall and there was this voice that said 'we have finally found the child.' The voice was deep and echoed. Then it said, 'don't worry this won't hurt…much.' All of a sudden my body felt like it was on fire and these claws were digging into my skin. Something started hitting my head and it just hurt so much." Bianca said.

"Hey don't worry about it. You are safe here at camp." I said.

After a while I decided to get up and go back to my room but Bianca grabbed me before I could leave.

"Please just stay here with me." She said.

I nodded my head and got back next to her. Bianca fell asleep pretty quickly. I noticed how she fit so perfectly in my arms. Her raven black hair shined in the growing sunlight. She seemed so peaceful. So beauty-stop it Percy. She's your friend's sister! You shouldn't be thinking these things.

I sighed in frustration. Soon I fell asleep.

~Later that morning~

Bianca's POV

I woke up to a scream and it wasn't mine this time. It was Nico's.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" He asked Percy.

"She had a nightmare so here I am." Percy said.

"Bianca why didn't you tell me you were here?" Nico asked.

"Because I knew you would freak now boys out." I said groggily.

The boys listened and stepped out of the room. I got up and went to a draw and found some clothes in it. I put in a blue shirt and some shorts and headed out to the dining pavilion. I met up with Nico and he led me to the Hades table we sat there by ourselves and piled on the food. I noticed that most campers gave me shocked glances. I noticed two people at the Zeus table and noticed that one was Thalia. What was she doing here? Last I heard she was in the Hunt. Then there was a boy with blond hair and striking sky blue eyes.

"Hey Nico, who is that?" I asked.

"That's Jason Grace son of Jupiter. He is a roman demigod." Nico said.

"Roman?" I asked.

"The gods have different aspects. Greek and Roman. Well Jason is a Roman. There are more but they are Camp Jupiter." Nico said.

"Oh." I said.

I looked around the dinning and noticed there were more tables and more campers. Some people were staring at me while others just ignored my presence. I looked at the Poseidon table and saw Percy arguing with Annabeth. I wonder what was going on…

~Percy's POV~

I sat down at my table and was enjoying my breakfast. It had been a while since I had actually come to the dinning pavilion. So there I was enjoying my morning when Annabeth comes and starts yelling at me.

"You sea scum! I went over to apologize and take you back and what do I find? You and the devil's spawn practically making out on the floor!" She shouted, man she could yell.

"We were not doing anything. Besides I wouldn't take you back." I said calmly. This seemed to piss her off even more.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I just don't love you anymore, but we can still be friends." I said not really looking at her.

She huffed and stormed out of the dinning pavilion.

"Seriously what the hell crawled up her ass and lived?" Bianca asked.

"Isn't it died?" I asked.

"Well yeah but if it crawled up and died wouldn't you be happy? I mean I don't want something crawling up there and living. Would you?" She asked.

"I guess not." I said.

"So what's wrong?" Bianca asked again.

"Well she got angry at me about the stuff we were doing when she walked in." I said.

"But we weren't doing anything." Bianca said.

"I know that, you know that, but she doesn't know that." I said.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH." Bianca said understanding.

Suddenly an Aphrodite camper sat up on the tables and started singing I'm a Barbie girl.

"Oh gods! Let's get out of here!" Bianca said and dragged me out of there. She took me to the beach and we just relaxed.

"So do you know how long you will stay in the mortal world?" I asked. This had been nagging at my mind for so long.

"I am not really sure Percy. It could be tomorrow or the next decade. The fates were not specific." I said.

"Well let's enjoy every moment." I said.

"Okay, let's go." She said and again I was dragged.

~Bianca's POV~

When Percy said that I had this idea. I dragged him to Nico's car. Yes, I did steal Nico's car keys. It was really easy. I grabbed them when he wasn't looking. I went to the car and started it. Percy climbed in.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea." I said as I drove out of camp.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and so sorry for the late update.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello!Yay new chapter! Not much to say but thank you for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I will probably never own PJO!

~Percy's POV~

"I seriously have no idea." Bianca said.

Now most people are would be worried I mean you are driving with a girl who is suppose to be dead and no clue where you are going but me, I was glad we had no idea where to go.

"Well then step on it!" I said.

Bianca had this mischievous glint in her eyes and a devilish grin on her face. Suddenly we where going at 100 mile per hour down an empty road heading no where. I hear Bianca laughing as the wind whipped by us. I laughed too. This was what I needed. To get away from them all. I do hope Annabeth can forgive me one day but I can't think of that now. I got to live in the moment.

"So how does San Francisco sound?" Bianca asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Let's go to San Francisco" She said again.

"Okay but that is a long way." I said.

"Not if you shadow travel." Bianca said and ran the car into a tree. Or more precisely a tree's shadow. Now I love to shadow travel but my first thought was 'is Bianca going to be okay?'

Once we were out I looked over to Bianca she seemed fine. A little pail and tired but okay enough to drive.

"You okay Bianca?" I asked still a bit unsure.

"Yeah just need some water. Let's pull over there." Bianca said.

I looked over and sure enough there was a little gas station with a store next to it.

"Okay but I only have about 20 dollars with me." I said.

"That's alright I got plenty of cash plus Nico's emergency money in the glove compartment." Bianca said. I nodded my head and she parked the car. We walked into the store and the faint smell of dust and old fruit hit my nose. Bianca walked to the drinks and got about five water bottles and four bottles of soda. I walked to the snacks and got: 2 Kit Kats, a bag of chips, and some gum. I walked over to the cashier and paid for my items. Bianca paid for hers and then we walked back to the car. Suddenly there was a scream.

I turned my head top see a little girl about four or five running away from some empousai. I quickly drew riptide and uncapped it. I ran at the empousai and sliced at one. There were about eight more of them.

"Move a side." One hissed at me.

"Fat chance ugly." Bianca said as she came up to us.

"Seize them." One said.

I slashed at them and Bianca and I were back to back. The little girl screamed again. We turned our heads and saw the little girl being held by the last of the monsters.

"Come little one we need to take you home." It said.

"No I don't want to!" The girl said and bit the monster's arm. The monster, surprised, let go of the girl and she ran behind me and Bianca.

"You heard her. She don't want to!" Bianca yelled and sliced the last one to dust. The girl ran up to Bianca and hugged her legs.

"Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" The girl yelled.

"Well you are welcome little one. What is your name?" Bianca asked.

"I'm Ariella." The little girl said.

"Are you a demigod?" I asked.

"My dad," Ariella said with major disgust, "told me I was a demi-titan. Is that bad?"

Bianca and I shared a look. The little girl was a demi-titan, what should we do?

"Not at all." I said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Bianca asked.

"Yes. PLEASE!" Ariella shouted and jumped into Bianca's arms.

"One problem we don't have a cart seat for her." I said.

Bianca snapped her fingers. "Now we do." She said. I walked over to the car and found a brand new car seat for Ariella.

"So should we head out to camp or go on to San Francisco?" I asked.

"Do you really think it is safe for a demi-titan to be there?" Bianca asked.

"I guess not." I said feeling stupid.

Bianca rolled her eyes at me and buckled Ariella into the seat. She then got into the driver seat next to me and we shadow traveled back to camp.

~Bianca's POV~

I was tired from shadow traveling I looked over to Ariella. I laughed a bit. The little girl had fallen asleep. Percy got her out and carried her to the big house. I followed close behind. The lights were on and it seemed that there was a meeting. I looked over to Percy and he opened the door. They looked up to us and I smiled weakly. I tossed Nico's keys to him. His face looked angry. Either that or he was constipated. I am going with the first choice.

"Where the Hades have you two been?" Nico asked.

"Umm…California?" Percy said but it sounded more like a question.

"California?" Nico shouted.

"But you have been gone for a day. You can't get that far." Jason said.

"I shadow traveled us there." I said awkwardly.

"You can't just simply go out with out telling someone!" Annabeth shouted.

Ariella was waking up from all the shouting and looked around confused.

"We at camp?" Ariella asked.

"Yup." Percy said to her.

"Who is this?" Katie asked.  
>Introduce yourself but leave out the demi-titan part." I whispered in her ear so only she could hear me.<p>

"Hello, I'm Ariella." She said with a smile.

"She is adorable." Said a girl who I think was the Aphrodite head councilor. I looked over at Ariella and noticed that she was.

Ariella had shoulder length raven black hair and beautiful honey colored eyes. Her skin was naturally pail and she had an innocent gleam in her eyes. Her clothes were worn out a bit and her jeans were a bit torn but she still looked adorable.

"Well do you know whose daughter she is?" Annabeth asked.

"No." Percy said and it was the truth we did not know her parent.

"Well I guess it is to the Hermes cabin for you." Travis said.

"Okay." The girl said and got down. She was still a bit drowsy so she was uncoordinated so she almost fell on her way to Travis.

Soon the meeting was adjourned and we headed to our cabins. I was walking with Percy when Annabeth came up to us.

"Hey Percy can I talk to you?" She asked.

A/N: So how is it? Please review and thanks for reading. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Merry Christmas! So this is your Christmas present. So I was wondering if you guys thought it would be a good idea for a Travis Stoll Blog story. Tell me what you think about that okay? This chapter is a lot of talking sorry about that.

DISCLAIMER: Sorry but Santa forgot to give the rights to PJO for Christmas so sadly I don't own PJO…yet.

~Annabeth's Pov~

The girl was cute to say the least. I wonder who her parent is. Anyway I had to make things right with Percy. I was a total bitch.

"Hey Percy, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Um-yeah sure." He said.

"Well I am going to see how Ariella is doing in the Hermes cabin." Bianca said and walked off to the Hermes cabin.

"So what is it you want?" Percy asked.

"Look Percy I came to apologize. I was stupid to cheat on you and I just hope we can be friends. I am so sorry for hurting you. I should have just broken up with you instead of cheating." I said.

"Apology accepted wise girl." Percy said and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised to say the least. I hadn't expected him to be so welcoming.

"Thanks Percy. Umm so is there anything between you and Bianca?" I asked out of no where.

~Percy's Pov~

"Not really. Why? Does it look like that?" I asked. Was there something between me and Bianca?

"Yeah, especially when you two ran off together. If you don't want people getting any ideas stay on the down low." Annabeth said.

"Got it. I am going to go check on Ariella." I said and headed to the Hermes cabin.

~Ariella's POV~

I was being led to a cabin by a boy who said his name was Travis. The cabin was pretty big and there were people there getting ready for bed and there were also a couple of them with maps.

"Are you planning something?" I asked.

"Yup but don't tell anyone okay?" Travis asked.

"Okay but can I help?" I asked.

"Maybe." Travis said.

"Hey Travis the plan is almost complete just need to do some minor details." Said a guy who looked like Travis, "Who is this?"

"This is Ariella-sorry but what's your last name?" Travis asked me.

"I'm Ariella Theseus Huntera." I said.

"Theseus? Like the Hero? But you are a girl." Said the Travis look alike.

"Yes, and if you have a problem with that talk to my dead mom about it." I snapped.

"Well someone is a bitchy five year old." Travis said.

"I can and will stab you if I need to." I threatened.

"You and what dagger?" The other guy said.

I quickly grabbed the dagger hidden in pants leg through the tear in them and slashed the boy's shirt. My mother knew her way with a dagger and taught me well.

"Conner you do realize you just got beaten by a five year old, right." Travis said.

"Whatever. She determined or undetermined?" Conner asked.

"Undetermined." Travis said and lead me to a near by bunk.

"This is yours. You will get a shirt and pants tomorrow." Travis said and left to plan with his brother.

~Bianca's POV~

I walked over to the Hermes cabin and looked for Ariella.

"Hey Travis where is Ariella?" I asked.

"That bunk over there." He said pointing to the bunk at the edge of room.

I walked over to the bunk and there was Ariella. She was sitting in her bed just observing the others around the cabin. Her honey eyes filled with curiosity. She seemed to not notice me. Her eyes where starring intently at the twins.

'Hey Ariella how are you?" I asked.

"I'm okay. I attacked that guy…umm…Conner I think." She said.

I laughed at that. This girl is vicious. She looked at me with her observing honey eyes. I shivered under her eyes.

"Where's Percy?" She asked.

"Right here." Percy said.

I looked around and sure enough there he was. He looked pensive for a moment. Then quickly snapped out of it. He looked at Ariella and then at me.

"So how are you enjoying this cabin?" Percy asked her.

"It's okay, but the boys over there are don't know when to keep their mouth shuts." Ariella said.

"That's for sure. If you need anything just look for me. I'm in cabin three." Percy said.

"Okay." Ariella said.

"Well goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." Perce said and we walked out together.

As we walked to our cabins the silence was comfortable and the crickets chirped. The night was so peaceful.

"Who do you think her parent is?" I asked.  
>"I don't know but I hope we can keep her safe." Percy said.<p>

"Well see you." I said and walked into my cabin. I saw Percy walk off to his cabin.

I walked in and Nico lying on the couch. He looked at me with a questioning look and then got up.

"So what's up with you and Percy?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. Did it look as if something was up?

"Doesn't seem like that to me." Nico said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Nothing is happening." I said although I started to doubt my words. To anyone who asked I would defiantly deny any attraction-wait was I attracted to him. I mean sure he is funny, caring, sweet-get a hold of yourself. Aphrodite must be messing with me.

_Only a little bit._ A voice in my head said.

Aphrodite get out of my head. I thought.

_Fine but you are no fun._ She said and left.

"Hey, are you listening to me Bianca?" Nico asked.

"Huh-I'm sorry Nico." I said.

"Okay well your room is the last door on your left." Nico said and went back to his couch.

I walked over to the door and opened it. The room was decorated in dark colors. Not all of them black though. The bed was a four poster bed with curtains around the bed. The bedspread was a dark midnight blue silk. The floor was a dark oak floorboard. The curtain was a thin black material and there was a desk with a black laptop on it. There was a dresser in one corner and a full length mirror near the window. The walls were painted a dark grey color with small Greek inscriptions on the bottom and on the ceiling. From what I understood they were words for eternal rest and peace. Fitting in a dark way.

I quickly crashed into bed. My last thoughts were of Percy before sleep crept over me.

A/N: So what do you think? Tell me what you think of the Travis Stoll Blog idea and PM me if you have ideas for it. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING!^-^

P.s: If I do write the blog then it will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. Maybe Tomorrow if I am lucky.


	6. chapter 6

A/N: Even I am pissed off at myself. I am so freaking sorry for not updating. I just realized that I updated this the day before the first chapter of 'Travis Stoll's Blog' and that was a while ago. Please forgive me!I did not mean to make any of you upset or just plain annoyed. On with the story.

**Disclaimer: Besides Ariella I own nothing….**

~Ariella's POV~

The Hermes cabin was in a word fun. I liked it. The two boys Travis and um…Conner, yeah that's it, showed me how to play poker and taught me how to cheat as well. I was pretty good at it too they said.

"Alright lights out." Travis yelled. Everyone was in their beds. Some already snoring away while others were whispering to each other. I laid there looking at the ceiling. I wondered if I had to stay here for a long time. I didn't feel comfortable in this position.

I thought of Bianca and Percy. They were so kind. They didn't yell at me. They didn't chase me away. Not like the others. Maybe I finally have a home here.

~Percy's POV~

I went into my cabin. I was so confuse. Did I like Bianca? Did I really? Man Aphrodite was right about making my love life a mess. I didn't know what I felt for her. She barely came back.

"Percy just listen to your heart." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw Aphrodite there standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Huh?" was my intelligent answer.

"Percy just listen to your heart. You can do no wrong if you listen to it." Aphrodite said and with that she was gone in a puff of expensive floral perfume. I coughed at the smell. Her perfume was too strong.

"So all I have to do is listen to my heart…how the Hades do I do that?" I said to myself.

I sighed and walked into my room. I changed into my sweat pants and lay down on my bed. I looked up at the ocean blue ceiling. I closed my eyes and instantly went to sleep.

~Dream~

There were stars around me. Everywhere I looked there were stars and planets.

"What the Hades?" I said aloud.

"You have a better reaction than most. Usually they how do you say it now a days…freak out." Said a female like voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"All in due time young one. First you must prove to me you are worthy…." She said.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Good bye Percy Jackson." She said…

~Reality~

I woke up on my bed. The morning sun shining through the curtains. Who was that? I thought to myself.

I got up, showered and changed. I headed off to breakfast but I was stopped by Ariella.

"Percy!" She yelled.

"Hey there Ariella" I said. I noticed she was wearing worn out jeans that seemed a bit big for her, a dark grey spaghetti strap under shirt and over that she wore a long sleeve flannel shirt but she didn't have the buttons buttoned. Her shoes were the only thing that seemed to be new.

"So how do you like camp so far?" I asked her.

"It's a lot of fun. Travis taught me how to play poker!" She exclaimed.

"You are going to be a criminal before we know it." I muttered.

"Hey there Percy, Ariella." Bianca said out of no where.

"Morning." I said.

She picked up Ariella and we headed off to the dining hall. I looked at Bianca. She seemed stunning. Wait did I just think that?

_Yes. You did and you're right she is stunning._ A voice that sounded familiar said in my head.

I looked around to see who it was but know one was there.

"Percy is there something wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing I just…it's nothing." I said.

She looked at me skeptically but then looked back at Ariella.

"Percy's crazy." Ariella giggled.

"If I'm crazy then so are you." I said.

"Probably." Ariella said and her stomach growled all of a sudden. Bianca and I laughed. Ariella blushed a cute pink and said, "I'm hungry!"

"Okay kiddo lets eat." I said as we entered. Travis came up to us and took Ariella to the Hermes table to get food. I went to the Poseidon table and Bianca to the Hades table.

~Later that day~

~Bianca's POV~

So being alive…Still an odd concept for me to believe. I don't even know what the fates want from me. What the Hades am I going to do?

"Come on Bianca we got sword fighting practice with Poseidon and Hermes today." Nico said. I followed him to the arena. I saw Ariella kicking ass. That girl could fight. She was doing really well for a 6 year old. I saw who she was battling. It was some kid in the Hermes cabin I think her name was Tammy. Ariella quickly tried to disarm her with her dagger. She succeeded.

"What now!" Ariella yelled at her.

"Wait to go Ariella." Percy said.

"Ariella who taught you how to fight like that?" I asked.

"I learned a lot on the road." Was her answer.

"Well you did a hell of a job." Percy said.

"Thanks. That girl pissed me off." She said.

"Ariella where did you learn how to say that?" I asked.

"Hermes cabin." She said.

"Well don't repeat those." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"So let's get this lesson started. Okay everybody pair up." Percy said.

"Sis you're with me." Nico said.

"Okay." I said and got out my dagger.

Ariella was paired up with Percy. Percy taught her techniques and she soon got the hang of them. I battled my brother. We lunged at each other blow after blow. I kept my ground against him. Nico was awesome with his dagger. But then he disarmed me and I lost.

"Dam it." I said.

"You were pretty good there." Nico said.

"Thanks Nico. You too." I said.

Then this girl with long bright red hair came in. Her white shorts were splattered in paint. A black tank top that was also splattered in paint. She walked up to me. Green mist started pouring out of her mouth.

"Travel north to where the beast lies,

Hidden in sight plainer than days,

Listen to the little beast's cries.

Consumed in fire everything burns,

Death, sea and time never to return." She said and fainted.

A/N: I hope you liked it! So how was the prophecy? Please review! That would be much appreciated. Again sorry for the late update!


	7. Ariella's past

A/N: I know I haven't updated but I have been busy. Sorry. But you guys understand plus I just started a collab with my friend Righteous Darkness.

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing…sadly**

~Percy's POV~

I looked at Rachel. The oracle had just given a quest. One where Bianca wouldn't be coming back. Why? I looked over to Bianca and noticed that she was talking to Nico.

Ariella walked over to me. I lifted her up. She looked at me with her honey colored eyes. She seemed so worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going on the quest too." She whispered.

"What?" I asked but then the last line of the prophecy rang in my mind 'death, sea, and time never to return.'

"You are a daughter of Kronos?" I asked bewildered.

She simply nodded her head and stated to cry silently in my shoulders. I was shocked. Kronos, the evil demented titan, was the father of Ariella? I looked at Ariella and said, "That doesn't matter to me or Bianca."

She sniffled and said, "Really?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

I nodded my head and walked over to Bianca, who seemed paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah but let's get to the big house and talk about the quest." Bianca said.  
>"Yeah sure." I said and followed her to the big house.<p>

Chiron was there already waiting for us. He had a grave look on his face. The other camp councilors were already inside gathered around the ping pong table. Everything seemed normal. I sat down with Ariella in my lap and Bianca right next to me. Chiron looked at her expectantly.

"What was the quest?" He asked.

Bianca took a breath and said, "Travel north to where the beast lies, Hidden in sight plainer than days, Listen to the little beast's cries, Consumed in fire everything burns, Death, Sea, and Time never to return."

The campers did not say a thing. We remained silent for a moment. The silence broken by Annabeth.

"Wait…Time?" She asked.

"Yeah that's what the oracle said." Nico said.

"Well who represents time?" Travis asked.

"The only one I know of that represents time is…Kronos." Katie said.

"So what you are just going to take a child of Kronos with you on a quest?" Clarisse asked bewildered.

"Yeah right like Kronos would have a half blood child." Will said.

"Well I know for sure that I'm taking Percy with me." Bianca said.

"You know I'll come." I said.

"But who is the third?" Annabeth asked.

"Me. It's me." A little voice said from my lap. All eyes were on Ariella. Some shocked and others pensive.

"No offence kid but you are too young." Clarisse said.

"I have to go." Ariella said.

Annabeth got up and walked over to Ariella and looked into her eyes.

"You are a child of Kronos aren't you?" Annabeth asked softly enough for only her and me to hear. Ariella nodded her head. Annabeth looked at me. Her face seemed neutral for a moment.

"I say they take her." Annabeth said. I looked over at Chiron who seemed to be observing Ariella.

"The child is she…." He trailed off hoping that I would understand what he was trying to ask. I nodded my head gravely. I hope the others were okay with the news if they found out.

"Then take her but watch her carefully." He said.

"Chiron! You are letting them take a child?" asked Katie.

"Percy…should I tell?" Ariella whispered.

"If you want to." I said.

I looked at Bianca and she watched Ariella. Realization dawned on her face.

"I'm…my daddy…is…is…k-Kronos." She said cautiously.

A lot of things happened at once. Travis toppled over in his chair. Katie tripped over him falling on top of him. Will's head hit the table. Clarisse held her spear at me and Ariella. Nico was acting like a fish out of water and the rest were either sleeping (Clovis) or just staring at Ariella in shock.

"Okay everyone calm down. Let's listen to the child first." Chiron said to all of us. They sat down and looked at Ariella expectantly.

"Well my mommy was Marci Huntera-." Ariella stared only to be interrupted by Will.

"Wait Marci Huntera? That name sounds familiar." Will said.

"Shut up and listen." Katie scolded.

"And my daddy was Kronos. When my mommy found out she was having a baby she left and told no one where she was going. She had me and explained everything to me. The gods and the titans. By the time I was 4 and a half I understood completely everything about mythology. Greek and Roman. One day on my fifth birthday I was attacked by monsters that killed mommy and I was running away ewer since." She said as the tears started to flow freely down her face. I hugged her into my shoulder. I looked around the room at everyone. I saw Bianca reach out her arms to carry Ariella. I held her out to Bianca.

Once Ariella was in her arms Bianca started to stroke her hair.

"It's okay. You will always have a home here. Percy and I will protect you." Bianca said.

"Yeah that's right. We will." I said.

"Thank you." Ariella said as the tears started to slow down.

"I got it!" Will said breaking the awkward silence among the councilors.

"What do you got?" Travis asked.

"I know why that name sounded familiar." He said as he ran off in the direction of his cabin.

Ariella started to giggle madly and soon everyone was laughing too.  
>"Any one know what he went to get?" Annabeth asked.<p>

Suddenly Will came bursting in with a…photo album?

A/n: I am ending it here. I will try to update sooner but you know no promises. So reviews and tips would be awesome. So any way. Yeah I will try and update my other stories later on in the weekend but the key word here is try. Thanks for reading!


	8. Ariella's Past part 2

A/n: So sorry about the late updates. I have tons of work right now and some personal problems I have to deal with (why can't I join the Hunters!It would make life easy for me!) so updates will be whenever I have some free time. I hope you enjoy this chapter although it may be a little short…

~Percy~

Will came in with a…photo album?

"Umm…Will why did you bring that?" I heard Bianca ask.

"This is where I heard of her mom's name before." Will answered while he was looking through some pages.

We all looked at each other warily. How could Ariella's mom be in that photo album? Unless…

"Here it is. Marci Huntera, Daughter of Apollo." Will said as displayed the two pages that held pictures of a young girl and later on what seemed to be an older version of her. She had waist length strawberry blond hair. That had a slight wave to it. She seemed athletic and had a smile similar to Apollo only a lot less blinding. We all looked at Ariella seeing if she could clarify it. She took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and slowly opened it to reveal the same woman only holding a young Ariella in her arms with same smile and clear, bright blue eyes.

"Mommy…" Ariella whispered as her eyes got a tad watery.

"So let me get this straight. Ariella is not only the daughter of Kronos, the big bad titan, but the granddaughter of Apollo?" Asked Travis.

"Yeah…" Ariella whispered.

"So I guess your Will's niece…or something like that…" Katie said.

"Well from what I heard about Marci, she was extraordinary. Cabin leader, taught archery, had a good life even better than the average demigod. She was a year rounder but all of a sudden after a month away in the city she came back for a week and then…poof. She disappeared." Will said.

"Yes Marci had a lot of talent." Chiron nodded in agreement.

"So you are Marci's girl." We heard some one say from behind us. We turned around to see Lord Apollo himself.

"Lord Apollo. To what do we owe this pleasure to?" Chiron asked.

"I came to see Marci's girl. Truthfully, I only knew she was pregnant and that was that. She was gone." Apollo said.

"Grandpa?" Ariella asked.

"That's right kiddo. Man, never thought I would see Marci's kid." Apollo said with a slight chuckle. He raised his arms to Ariella to lift her up. She went to him a bit cautiously at first but then broke into a huge smile and ran into his arms.

I looked at Bianca and saw her smiling at them. I had to admit the scene was adorable.

~Bianca~

The scene was cute. There was Lord Apollo with a goofy smile and Ariella smiling like she was given a truckload of candy. But still the news was shocking. I just hope we have a chance to come back. The last line of the prophecy was starting to worry me.

"Now about the quest you have to go on." Apollo started.

"Am I going?" Asked Ariella.

Apollo took a deep sigh and said, "Afraid so kiddo."

"So…what about the quest?" Clarisse asked.

"Okay. So I came here to give Ariella a present." Apollo said as he took out a sun shaped barrette from his pocket.

"A bow and arrows?" Ariella asked.

"Yup. Actually this was your mom's bow." Apollo said.

"Really?" Ariella asked her voice filled with excitement.

"Mhm…Keep it safe and use it to defend yourself along with that dagger of yours." Apollo said.

Ariella nodded her head in agreement taking the barrette from Apollo's hands. She smiled up at him with the same smile her mom had as she put it into her hair.

"Anyway you will leave for your quest tomorrow morning. So I suggest you rest up and do what you need to do today." Apollo said.

"Thank you Lord Apollo." We all said.

"Now I got to jet," Apollo said, "You be careful Ariella. Oh and Percy, Bianca please take care of her."

"We will." I answered.

"Yeah, of course." Percy responded.

"Okay, well see you, kid." Apollo said.

"Bye grwanpa." Ariella said. Apollo smiled at her one last time as he walked out of the big house and flashed away, all of us diverting our eyes.

"Well you guys should get ready." Katie said.

"I guess Ariella can stay in the Apollo cabin for the night." Will said looking at Chiron.

Then a note appeared in front of Ariella. Percy got it and read, "Oops almost forgot." And all of a sudden a sun symbol appeared above Ariella's head.

"Yup, in the Apollo cabin." Will said.

"You want to spend some time with the Apollo cabin?" I asked Ariella.

She nodded her head eagerly and held onto Will's hand as the walked out. Everybody left leaving just me and Percy in the room.

A/N: That's all I have time for today. I will try and update sooner but no promises. I hope you understand. Please review it makes me happy! Which I am low on at the moment. I seriously need some cheering up...*sigh* Bai! Bai!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi there! Here is an update for my loyal readers. Sorry if this is a bit short! Enjoy! And please review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ariella.**

* * *

><p>~Percy~<p>

Bianca and I were left alone in the Big House. I looked over to her. Butterflies started in my stomach. It couldn't be could it? Could I really like her? Wait does she like me? What if she left me like Annabeth?

"Percy?" Bianca asked snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh?" I asked

"You seemed out of it. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, just thinking." I said.

"It's a lot to take in." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How could Kronos have a daughter as sweet and kind as Ariella?" She asked in pure disbelief.

"I don't know. I just want to keep her safe, away from Kronos." I said.

"And we will don't worry. I am not letting anything happen to her either." She said.

"I know, but what about the quest? Death, sea, and time never to return? What if-." I started.

"Hey. Don't worry about that now. Now come on we have to get ready. We leave tomorrow." She said.

"Okay. I will see you around." I said and got up. I headed over to the beach.

~Bianca~

Percy got up and left to the beach. I headed off to my cabin.

I went off to my room and laid down. I needed to rest. The idea of the quest kept me thinking though. I could not get my mind off it. Why did the fates decide that I was needed? Why bring me from paradise. Why?

~Dream~

I was in a dark chamber, but not like the one from before. This one seemed…cozy for some reason.

"Welcome Bianca." A feminine voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a woman dressed in a black robe that seemed to shimmer and glow like starlight. She seemed to be inspecting me, nodding her head in approval.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In my home, Do not worry child, I mean you no harm." She said and I believed her. I know crazy, but something about her voice seemed trusting.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I have come to see you off of course like I did Ariella. After you I shall Percy. Not to worry, I only came to observe." She said.

"Observe?" I asked. This woman was leaving me with a lot of questions.

"Oh do not fret child. All will reveal soon enough. For now good luck and may the skies watch over you." She said and vanished.

~Reality~

I woke up looking at the clock that read it was a little past 6 o'clock. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey there." Nico said with a tray of food.

"Hey." I said.

He put he tray next to me and sat down.

"Brought you some food. Listen Bia, I just wanted to say that I love you. And please try and come home." He said giving me a one armed hug.

"I love you too Nico. And you know I will try." I said. I knew this was hard for him. He lost me once already but now he may loose me a second time and this time I may not be coming back. And then he might loose Percy too. It's just too much for him.

"I don't want to loose you." He whispered.

"And I don't want to leave you, but I have to go." I said tearing up a bit.

"I know. Just watch out and keep safe." He said getting up.

"I know do not worry. Besides I am older than you, so I should be worried about you." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Your point? Oh and I will get you for taking my car." He said with a pointed look and walked out.

I sighed and ate the food Nico brought me. Nothing special just a burger, fries, and a nice slice of red velvet cake, oh and a coke. The food tasted great like usual but I could have eaten sandpaper and not have noticed. My mind kept wondering to the quest and then to Ariella.

From the moment I saw her I just knew I had to protect her. I knew she was special. I did not think that She would be Kronos' child. The very thought of that seemed absurd.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that this is short, but I am pressed for time. Please leave a review. I promise the next chapter will be longer and will have them starting their quest.

Thanks so much!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry, but I'm having some issues right now. I'm not the most stable person at the moment and yeah...sorry. But I'm not sure when the next update will be...Hopefully next week but you all know me

Disclaimer: I don't own…

* * *

><p>~Percy~<p>

I walked out to Thalia's tree, Bianca and Ariella were already there waiting for me with Chiron.

"Percy, my boy, do you know where you will go?" Chiron asked.

"No, but I think Ariella has an idea. Don't you girl?' I asked picking her up.

She nodded and hugged me close.

"Well, we better get going." Bianca said making her way down.

"Yeah, let's not put this off any longer." I muttered carrying Ariella with me down to the SUV.

I put Ariella in her booster seat and got into the passenger side since Bianca wanted to drive.

"So Ariella do you know where we are heading?" I asked.

"Mhm, we go to Minnesota …near the Canadian border." She said.

"And you know this how?" Bianca asked.

"I had a dream, grandpa said to." Ariella said.

"Okay, then Minnesota it is!" I said as Bianca drove on.

~Couple hundred miles later~

I looked back and Ariella was fast asleep, her black hair covering her face. She looked so innocent.

"Bianca where are we?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure we barely made it out of New York." She said.

"Cant' you shadow travel the car to Minnesota?" I asked…

"I can try…but I'll end up being extremely tired. An SUV is way bigger than Nico's car." She said.

"Well try and afterwards I'll drive." I said to her.

"Okay then…" She said and then drove the car into a tree…it did help that it was almost dark now anyway.

The car went through the shadow and the world went dark. There were creepy whispers and I felt like my face was going to peel off by how fast we were going. I heard scratches against the window and finally I saw the light…

No not that light. We broke out of that place and I saw the last rays on the sunset.

"Bianca did we get to-?" I started asking but then realized she was asleep.

I turned back and saw that Ariella was still sound asleep in the back. I got out of the car and took Bianca out of the driver's seat and put her in the passenger's seat.

I got in ready to drive when I heard twigs snapping.

"Bianca wake up." I said closing my door and trying to start the car to no avail.

"Bianca, the car won't start." I said shaking her but she still would not wake. She just laid there too tired to do anything right now.

There was a loud roar now. I turned the key in the ignition and prayed to all the gods that it would start. And finally it did. I started to drive down a dirt road like crazy trying to get away from whatever it was that seemed to be following us.

"Bianca! Ariella! Wake up please!" I yelled as I heard a tree crash down behind us.

"Huh? Pwercy, what's going on?" Ariella asked rubbing her eyes.

"Wake up. Bianca now." I said.

"Okay…" She said still a bit sleepy. She unbuckled herself from her seat and started shaking Bianca trying to wake her up.

"Uh…too tired…just another minute…please…" Bianca muttered sounding like Clovis.

"Bianca we need you now." I said.

There was a loud roar behind us to emphasize my point. Finally she woke up still sleepy from the shadow travel though.

"What? What's happening?" She asked looking around.

"There's something after us." I said driving like a maniac.

"What?" She said and turned around. There in his tidy whitey glory stood the Minotaur. This was all de ja vous.

"Well step on it! I'm too tired to do much now." She said.

"Well I am." I said and then a tree was thrown in the middle of the road causing me to swerve and make a sharp turn.

"Ariella, Bianca, are you all right?" I asked still driving.

"…that hurt." Ariella said rubbing her head but she seemed fine.

"Percy just drive. I can't shadow travel us out, I don't have enough energy." She said but got her bow and arrows.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she got up and opened the moon roof.

"Buying us some time." She said and stuck her upper torso out and began shooting arrows at the minotaur.

"Bianca! Be careful!" I yelled and drove on swerving now to get away from falling trees.

Ariella leaned out from the window and started shooting arrows too.

"Ariella get back inside this car!" I yelled.

"Percy just drive!" Bianca yelled and kept shooting arrows.

The minotaur was closer now. The arrows seemed to be doing nothing to it. It threw another tree hitting the rear view mirror and taking it down clean off. So close to hitting us…

It finally seemed to be right behind us and smashed the back of the car with his axe almost slashing Ariella too. I swerved to the left and got out of the car taking Riptide out with me. Time to take this guy on. Bianca and Ariella got out next to me and we charged at the beast. Bianca came at it with all she had but the axe kept her from getting close. Ariella was shooting at it but she was running out of arrows.

I slashed at the beast and jumped on his axe while he swung it at me. I launched myself at it from there and swung Riptide and cut his head clean off turning him to dust. I sat down in the pile of monster dust and sighed in relief.

Ariella was picking up arrows and getting out the ambrosia and nectar for us. Then I saw Bianca pass out from exhaustion.

I ran over to her. Ariella passed me the nectar and I poured a bit into her mouth. Her breathing stopped being ragged and she looked healthier.

"We are camping here for the night. Bianca is too tired to be moved right now." I said.

"Okay…Percy where are we?"She asked.

"I think we are near Minnesota." I said, "now take care of Bianca while I go get firewood."

* * *

><p>AN: That's all for now. Please Review. It would really make my day!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I finally finished the Olympian Prince and now I start back on this. I didn't mean to take so long but as long as this gets updated and finished, it's okay. This fic will be kind of short actually. Probably 15 or something. This will not have a sequel though. (Sorry if you had wanted one)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

><p>~No real POV~<p>

Percy gathered up the fire wood wondering where exactly they would go next and wondering if Bianca would be alright. It was stupid move to make her do that. She could have been hurt.

He sighed and once he thought he had enough firewood he went back to their small camp sight and saw Ariella sitting next to Bianca talking calmly. Thankfully Bianca looked much better.

"Hey there." Percy said putting the wood down and going over to them.

"Hey." She said with a small smile that made Percy's stomach do a small flip.

"Percy, we have any food?" Ariella asked.

"Yeah a bit, let me get some." Percy said and grabbed his backpack. He rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a couple of apples, a bag of blue cookies, and some water.

"You have cookies with you?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, my mom made them for me and I wasn't going to let them go to waste." He said offering me a cookie. Bianca grabbed it and bit into it tentavily, her eyes widened at the taste. Percy's mother knew how to make an awesome batch of cookies.

They ate in silence before Ariella asked, "Are we going to go back to camp?"

"'Course we are, why wouldn't we?" Percy asked.

"Well the lady said 'death, sea, and time never to return'," Ariella said quietly, "Percy are we gonna die?"

"Prophecies have double meanings sometimes." Bianca chimed in.

"Yeah, I mean I thought I was going to die in the first great prophecy but I didn't." Percy said reassuringly.

Ariella stayed quiet for a while before sitting herself in between Percy and Bianca.

"I like us like this." Ariella said.

"I like this too." Bianca smiled hugging her.

"Yeah I do too." Percy said joining into the hug.

Ariella soon dozed off using Percy as a pillow, leaving the two of them to talk.

"So, do you think we'll make it?" Bianca asked him.

"I don't know, I mean there aren't a lot of double meanings for that." Percy muttered.

"I know, but," Bianca said staring off into the sky, "I just got my life back and now…"

"Hey don't think like that, we'll make it out of this." Percy said hugging her, and being careful not to wake Ariella.

"Now come on, I bet the car is a lot warmer than sleeping out here." Percy said picking up Ariella and walking over to the car.

* * *

><p>~Ariella's Dream~<p>

There was Marci Huntera at the outskirts of the bustling city just walking along. She looked out over the Hudson and sighed.

"Marci." A voice said.

She turned to see a dark haired man standing a few feet away. His presence demanded attention, golden eyes looking directly into hers. Everything about him was demanding. His strong and clear facial features, his clean pressed black suite, and grim set mouth, yet the simple way he said her name sounded in a way caring and endearing.

"Yes, Kronos?" She asked nervously, wondering if he could already know.

"So it is true, you are with child." He said glancing down at her stomach where the growing child was.

"Yes, I won't be able to go to camp. Chiron will surely know." She said sadly looking back at the Hudson.

"You know I cannot stay. To have lasted this long, I will surely have to pay for it later on, but for now I give you one last gift. A cabin, in Minnesota. That should keep you safe, it's protected. Our child will do great things, I have seen it." Kronos said as he stepped closer to her.

She looked up at him with a sad smile. Her eyes were watering and she hugged him, he went stiff but then hugged her back.

"I must go now, I left a pack at your apartment. That has a way to get there. The cabin is all set if you want it." Kronos said to her.

Marci nodded her head, and with a final goodbye Kronos gave her a small peck before slowly turning into dust and blowing away.

Marci went off and got the pack along with anything else she may have needed, she then went to camp and while her brothers and sisters were out in their archery lesson she cleared her things out. She stood at half blood hill and whispered, "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>~Bianca's Dream~ (Bianca's Pov)<p>

I stood at the edge of where nothing met the beginning. To my left was a faded grey that slowly turned white, while on my right was the night sky. Stars glimmering in their places, floating in an inky black kingdom.

"I see you like my creations…" A quiet voice said.

"What?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"Yes you will do…" The voice said once again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking around trying to find that voice.

"All in due time young one…I must go visit the other." The voice said, and slowly the place was starting to shift and change.

* * *

><p>~Percy's Dream~<p>

I was in the sea, floating peacefully in the water. Yet it wasn't really the ocean. The water was darker and felt strange around me, yet at the same time it was comforting in a way.

"Enjoying yourself in my sea are you son of Poseidon." A voice chuckled.

"What who's there?" I aked.

"The three of you will definitely do, but we must still see." The voice said.

"See what?" I asked.

"Like I told Bianca, all in due time." The voice said.

"You spoke with Bianca?" I asked.

The voice just chuckled before it started to shift again.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is a bit short. I hope you guys like it. Comments and stuff would be awesome…and I'm suffering form writers block (reason why I haven't updated this) so I may update some other stuff while I wait for inspiration to hit...I apologize for that.


End file.
